


meet me halfway (fanart)

by roniyeh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Digital Art, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roniyeh/pseuds/roniyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is fanart for wingsofbadass' beautiful fic "meet me halfway", I've actually read it before this and loved it :)<br/>any way I hope you like it, the scene is the ending just before they kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me halfway (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsofbadass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meet Me Halfway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545501) by [wingsofbadass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/pseuds/wingsofbadass). 




End file.
